rollplaywestmarchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Races and Classes
Common The following races and classes are commonly found amongst adventurers in the Kingdom of Loriene and out on the West Marches. Races *'Human '- by far the most common race on the West Marches, the majority of the Kingdom of Loriene is human. Humans are socially accepted everywhere, and often can view other races with a deep distrust due to their origins beyond the wild. *'Dwarf' - stalwart and dependable, dwarfs are a well respected minority across the Marches. *'Halfling' - generally considered a civilized race, halflings are more respected than others. However, due to their fey nature, they are still less trusted than dwarfs and humans. *'Half-Elf' - while half-elfs usually grow up within the confines of civilization, they're looked upon more as strange humans than safe elves. *'Elf' - elves are strange, wild, and fey, and they always originate from the wilds beyond civilization. Many people look on elves with wariness, and rumor abounds regarding their true motivations. They are often blamed for all manner of ills, from failed crops to sickly animals and stolen spouses. Nevertheless, they are a common feature of the surrounding wilds, and every so often individuals will make their way into civilization and take up a settled life. Classes *'Bard' - Masters of tale and performance, bards travel across the Kingdom of Loriene bearing news of regional events, songs, and entertainment. Their knowledge is vast, and their array of magical tricks can dazzle enemies or embolden allies. *'Cleric '- Devout worshippers of the human-aspected Gods of Loriene- or any of a number of darker, older gods, still lurking in the wilds beyond civilization. Clerics call the powers of the heavens at their command, and excel equally at combat and at spellcasting. *'Fighter' - Fighting men and women often turn to a mercenary life or a life of adventuring as a way to improve their pockets. Skilled with a wide arsenal of weaponry and a variety of fighting styles, fighters learn to become fierce front-line soldiers, battle-hardened generals, or call arcane powers through their blade. *'Ranger' - Hunters that wander the wilds tracking specific foes and develop a close bond with wildland creatures. Rangers excel in an array of fighting styles, and call on the power of the natural world to aid them with its magics. *'Rogue' - Rogues possess a wider range of skill than any other class. They often excel at thievery and disarming traps. Uncommon Races *'Tiefling' - A humanoid with demonic blood coursing through its veins. Has horns and a tail. *'Gnome' - A small woodland mischief-maker. *'Dragonborn' - A noble bipedal lizard man of draconic ancestry, capable of breathing fire. *'Half-Orc' - Half human, half orc. Wonder which half is which. Classes *'Barbarian' - Uncommon in civilization, these furious warriors hail from outside the Kingdom of Loriene. They use their rage and the primal spirits to aid them in battle. *'Druid' - A natural warrior that reveres the wild places of the world. Natural magic allows them to call on powerful forces to reshape the land or transform their very body into that of beasts. *'Monk' - A carefully trained martial artist. Through the study of ki energy, these warriors learn to cloak themselves in shadow, manipulate the elements, or strike deadly pressure points on the enemy. *'Paladin' - A fearsome knight who has sworn oaths to uphold. Though often religious, they are more motivated by the tenets of their order than anything else. Some vow to protect the wild, others to uphold order and justice... and some vow simply to execute their sworn foes with great prejudice. *'Sorcerer' - An arcane spellcaster of in-born talent. The power in their blood, whether from some hidden draconic ancestry, or from the wild magic of the ley lines, allows them to cast more spells or overcharge their spells with raw and unpredictable power. *'Warlock' - Forging a pact with a strange entity- a demon, an arch-fey, or a great old one- Warlocks unleash fearsome spells and eldritch invocations granted by the master of their pact. *'Wizard' - Students of magic, wizards possess a wide array of spells and specialize their studies, focusing on one of the eight great schools of magic. Category:Meta